Waluigi vs Mercenary Tao Pai Pai
The taller brother of Wario, Waluigi of the Mario Series (nominated by Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman) takes on Mercenary Tao Pai Pai of Dragon Ball Z (nominated by D-man the guy) in Match 12 of Round One in The Outsiders Tournament!! Shoutout to MP999 for the epic thumbnail! (Never knew Waluigi could look so badass and Tao Pai Pai look so intimidating) Also shoutout to John1Thousand for also creating an equally awesome thumbnail!!! For the tournament's roster, click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!! My friend and fellow Fanon-user John1Thousand is hosting his own One Minute Melee tournament! Click here!!! The Interlude In a random city at nighttime A tall and lanky man dressed in a purple long-sleeved shirt and overalls is seen walking in a rather bizarre fashion, lifting his legs up way too higher and taking way too loud of footsteps. "Nehnehhehehehe." Waluigi laughed, his wickedly grinning face masking thoughts of confusion and disorientation. He had no idea where he was. Seriously, the guy is as dumb as a rock wearing a purple hat and he's not too far off from looking like one. His eyes darted between the many buildings and casinos he saw, his mind, or lack there of, trying to decide which one he should plunder of it's shining, golden glories and treasures. Eventually he came across a casino labeled: The Dragon's Jack-Pot, and decided that this was the one, kicking the doors open and stepping in as if he owned the place. He quickly rushed over to the back of the casino and found the vault. With enough powerful kicks and shoves, the vault door felt down, dented and damaged. Inside, gold everything glittered, making Waluigi's eyes beam up in joy as he jumped in and swam inside the vault's treasures. Outside The Dragon's Jack-Pot Tao Pai Pai had been exploring this strange city for quite some time now. He had seen many casinos and buildings though never bothered to enter any of either. The only thing he was wondering was where his groceries had vanished off to. Hey, It's a valid concern! He came across another casino, this one named 'The Dragon's Jack-Pot', and this time, decided to take a peek inside. "Nothing too drastic should be inside, most of the city should be asleep after all." The Chinese mercenary said to himself with a nod. The more he wandered inside the gambling building, the more noises he heard coming from somewhere. Tao came across the an open vault door and took a peek inside. A lanky and tall man was stuffing gold and other valuable items inside a large bag that he carried over his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" Tao asked aloud and startled the lanky man. Waluigi turned around and saw a tall man in Chinese clothing while also wearing a pair of robotic goggles on his face. "HEY! MY GOLD!" He boldly stated and put up his fists. Tao sighed in exasperation. "Pathetic." The mercenary muttered and motioned for Waluigi to come at him. "Have at thee, robber!" The Melee I DON'T LIKE THE LOOKS OF THIS. FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Waluigi jumped forward and a cartoonish grey cloud followed up with sounds of a struggle ensued. Tao calmly backed away from the grey cloud, leaving Waluigi to punch and kick... No one but himself. The cloud dissipated and the brother of Wario stood there, his head spinning in circles as he became dazed from hitting himself over and over. The Chinese Mercenary shook his head as he realized that his opponent is actually stupid. He took a few steps forward before jump kicking Waluigi and following up with a few punches and kicks. Waluigi was sent flying back into vault of riches from a well-placed uppercut to the jaw. He disappeared underneath the mass of riches, gold coins and jewelry flying up into the air as a result. Tao shook his head in disappointment, turning around and proceeding to walk away. Big mistake as he suddenly found himself flying forward and into a cash register, courtesy of a punch to the back of the head by Waluigi. (50 seconds) Tao recovered and hopped over the registry counter without using his hands. Waluigi charged forward and right into Tao who had thrown a hard punch and while it connected with Waluigi's nose, it didn't stop him from shoulder-charging the mercenary into a wall. He picked up a nearby night-lamp and smashed it over Tao's head, dazing him. The brother of Wario followed up by axe-kicking Tao into the ground, so hard that it actually buried him into the floor from his feet all the way up to his neck. Waluigi didn't relent and kept stomping on his grounded opponent. A few head stomps later and Tao bounced up from his self-created hole and into the air. Waluigi spun his arm 360 to charge up a punch. As the Chinese assassin would land onto the floor, Waluigi unleashed his punch, the force of which knocked Tao right through a wall and into another room. He quickly recovered and parried a punt from Waluigi. (40 seconds) Tao grabbed ahold of Waluigi's nose and reeled him in for a head-butt. The lanky plumber stumbled back from the HEAD-ON collision and was barraged with a Chun-Li-like flurry of kicks. Coupled with a roundhouse kick and the brother of Wario was sent flying into a gambling machine, destroying much of it and spilling A LOT of coins. "This should finish you off!" Tao declared and fired a laser-beam from his index finger. Luckily for Waluigi, he hopped out of the way fast enough to evade the laser-beam which finished his job of destroying the machine he had crashed into. Looking to his left, Waluigi saw a pool table that had multiple pool sticks on it. He picked up a bunch of them and began hurling them at high speeds at Tao. The Chinese assassin rose an eyebrow and, in response, toppled a nearby stone column that supported the cashier's booth and then tossed it at Waluigi. He ran, jumped and landed atop the flying column on both feet, much to Waluigi's confusion and shock. (30 seconds) Being airborne allowed Tao to bypass the many pool stick javelins tossed at him as the column flew in an arc and descended down towards his opponent. Waluigi panicked and turned tail to retreat. Unfortunately for him, it was a move too late as the column struck him in the back and crumbled, burying him in dust and debris. Tao, knowing that his opponent wasn't defeated, activated his robotic goggles in order to scan the area for the lanky plumber. When a red fist zoomed in on his face, Tao flinched and got struck in the face as a result. Several more blows were dealt to the mercenary as he unsuccessfully tried to search for his opponent who was hidden among the dust cloud that he himself had created via stone column. Finally his senses predicted correctly and he caught Waluigi's fist and countered back with a punch to the gut, winding the lanky plumber. (20 seconds) Wheezing and out of breath, Waluigi held a hand out and signalled for a pause. Tao, out of honour, obliged but also pulled out and whipped open a small capsule that had he kept hidden in his pocket. A good-size Chinese sword appeared in place of the capsule and Tao held it with both hands then widened his eyes as he looked and saw the shadow of something huge suddenly loom over him. He instinctively slashed upwards with his sword and it collided with something flat-surfaced. In Waluigi's hands was a large hammer! He broke off and swung down with his blunt weapon again, forcing Tao to block once more with his sword. Waluigi did the same action again, however this time Tao swept Waluigi off his feet, causing him to fall and let go of his hammer which promptly landed onto the greedy robber's stomach. Tao jumped upwards and aimed his index finger down once again. "Dodon Ray!" He called out and a laser-beam erupted from his finger and sailed down at Waluigi. A shaky explosion as well as a dark smoke wall was produced as the laser collided with Tao's opponent. (10 seconds) Confident that he won as touched back down onto the casino floor, Tao huffed his chest up, brushed some dust off his clothing and headed to the front door of the casino with the intent of leaving in triumph. Oh how wrong was he... A shadow loomed over behind him and Tao took a small glance behind him. "SURPRISE!" A familiar voice called out as something blunt literally nailed Tao into the ground. Another strike and the mercenary's body caved in deeper. And deeper. And deeper... Eventually the only thing visible of Tao was his head as the rest of his body was stuck deep inside the ground. Standing tall over him... "Nehehehee." Waluigi laughed maniacally as he stomped on Tao's head a few more times before holding his hammer behind him like a gold club. "FORE!!" He yelled before battling the mercenary so hard that it launched him out of his hole, right out the casino's doors and embedding his halfway into a building's walls. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Waluigi gazed out the now-open doors of the casino at his unconscious opponent. "Nehehe. Idiot." He muttered then ran back to the vault, grabbed his sack bag which brimming with enough to treasure to buy a castle and ran back outside, hefting his hammer over his shoulder just in case anyone else tried to stop him. "Nhehe! No one's gonna stop me!!" The lanky plumber proudly declared as he ran past the downed Tao and hopefully to another casino that was just as stacked as the one he had just stolen from. He almost laughed maniacally into the night. Almost. He was halted when a purple humanoid being suddenly landed down on the road in front of him. "Greetings!" The figure spoke and Waluigi dropped his bag down beside him and held his hammer with both hands. "THIS IS MY GOLD! BACK OFF!" In the dark room of the shadowy figure "And here I thought that plumber would be useless. I must be confusing him for someone else as now I recall that useless plumber to be dressed in green." The figure scratched it's chin in discontentment, having bore witness to the battle between Tao and Waluigi. "Number #2 was the one who suggested him. Guess I was second-guessed myself.", the figure shook his had then slammed a fist onto a nearby panel, "Oh whatever. Those Mushroom Kingdom fools all look and act the same to me: Like fools." The figure spoke then turned to face another monitor. Inside a bakery A white-haired girl dressed in minimal clothing and with a customized rifle slung over her back is seen stuffing a pastry in her mouth and hoarding many more in her arms. She hummed a song as she picked out the best looking and/or most appetizing baked goods out of the shop. The door leading to the inside of the shop opened and the bell hanging over it rang faintly but loud enough for the rifle-girl to get startled and turn around in surprise. Standing in the doorway was another girl, but dressed in gothic clothing and wielding a black umbrella. An eyepatch covered her left eye and she menacingly stared at the rifle-girl. Sensing danger, the rifle-girl unslung her rifle and took aim. "I don't know who you are, but you better back off!" The Result This melee's winner is... Waluigi!! (Plays Waluigi's Theme, Mario Strikers Charged Football) Switching between legs as he hopped up and down while pumping his fists into the air is a victorious Waluigi. https://i.redd.it/6r2l28thj0l11.jpg The Voting Waluigi: 14 Votes Mercenary Tao Pai Pai: 6 Votes Waluigi advances to Round Two!! Category:Male-only battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed battles Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees